


Theatre

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Immortality, Theatre, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has watched a lot of theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre

Clint always loved theater.  
As a child, his father used to take him and his siblings to watch.  
Theater was a treat.  
Clint saw all of Shakespeare's plays in the theater.  
While they were not as popular as the are now, they were certainly entertaining.  
He also first met Natasha when she was performing at the Bolshoi Theater.  
Every Christmas since he became a vampire, Clint goes to watch theater.  
The newer plays are also fascinating.


End file.
